


I Wish I Was the Moon

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [19]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Figuring shit out, Friends With Benefits, Life is hard, Loneliness, Video, Video Format: MP4, What Is Friend?, no friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: I'm so tired
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288940
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	I Wish I Was the Moon

song by Neko Case

Download Mp4 [here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-SchittsCreek-IWishIWasTheMoon.m4v)

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/Z9MRAUdrxeI)

password: moon

[sisabet-SchittsCreek-IWishIWasTheMoon](https://vimeo.com/372793268) from [sisabet](https://vimeo.com/user70492304) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
